


pass/fail

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: "Catarina had heard a lot about Alec Lightwood from Magnus and Madzie. They both seemed very charmed by him, but Catarina wasn't so sure..."Catarina meets Alec for the first time and decides if she can trust him to take care of the two most important people in her life.





	pass/fail

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered we never saw Alec and Catarina meet for the first time in the show! So I chased the plot bunny and came up with this little scene.

Catarina had heard a lot about Alec Lightwood from Magnus and Madzie. They both seemed very charmed by him, but Catarina wasn't so sure. While she would be the first to state that nephilim were far from being born cruel (she had adopted and raised one after all, many years ago), Alec was raised deep in the Shadowhunter culture of dominance. He was raised to be a leader among them, to uphold Clave law, not to mention the fact his parents were ex-Circle members.

While she trusted Magnus deeply, she had also had a front row seat to some of his worst relationship choices. If Catarina wanted to use Magnus as a babysitter, that would most likely come with Alec as well. And if Madzie was going to be spending time with Alec, Catarina needed to meet him. She needed to know the little girl would be safe.

She decided to stop by Magnus' loft after work to talk with him about this, but when she knocked, the door was opened by the source of her concern.

"Hi, Catarina, right?" the tall shadowhunter asked after he opened the door. He stepped out of the way to let her into the loft after she nodded. "Magnus said you were coming by."

"Where is Magnus?" Catarina asked, looking around. She followed as Alec moved into the living room.

"He's still busy with a client, so he asked me to make sure you’re made at home," Alec turned to face her, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Catarina nodded, took a breath, and stuck out her hand. "Well, Alec, it's nice to finally meet you."

Alec took her hand and gave her a brilliant smile. It caught her off guard. It was not the expression she was expecting from the Head (or former head? acting? it was hard to keep up) of the New York Institute. "It's really great to meet you too. Magnus talks about you all the time."

"He's told me a lot about you too," Catarina chuckled, letting go and walking over to Magnus' drink cart. "Don't mind if I help myself."

"Please, let me know if there is anything I can get you," Alec said, still smiling.

Catarina raised a brow. "I’m a warlock, I can summon anything I need."

Alec's face turned into a small frown. "I know… But you’re coming off work, so I don't want you to use magic you don't have to."

Both eyebrows up now as she picked over Magnus' selection. That was certainly considerate of a shadowhunter. Base level consideration admittedly, but still... "You want something?" she offered.

Alec looked more awkward and started forward. "Ah, shouldn’t I-"

"Magnus has told me about your lack of training in the drink making area, I'm happy to handle this myself," Catarina said with a grin, putting what she wanted in a cocktail shaker. "Trust me, I’ve been helping myself to Magnus' stash for decades."

"Alright," Alec said, and moved closer to watch her. "Though I'd like to learn." 

Catarina set the shaker down, and took out two glasses. Pouring the cocktail into both, she passed one to Alec and then went to lay on Magnus' couch, kicking off her shoes. Alec went and sat in a chair, hovering on the edge of the seat. He took a sip and made a thoughtful face before humming.

"You like it?" she asked, drinking herself.

"Yes," Alec said. "It's sweet. You can't taste much of the alcohol."  
"Most days a beer will do, but after the day I had..." Catarina took a longer sip and sighed. "Thank god I have the weekend off."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both drinking. It was slightly awkward, but not as bad as she would have expected. Alec broke it by asking, "How's Madzie?"

Catarina smiled, thinking of her young ward. "She's recovering in leaps and bounds. She hasn't had a lot of trustworthy adults in her life, but she's such a good kid and a fighter. She'll be okay."

Alec relaxed a bit, sitting further back. "I'm really glad to hear that. Who watches her when you’re at work?"

"Dot has been spending a lot of time with her, which is wonderful because I can work on healing her as well," Catarina said. "They're keeping each other safe."

Alec nodded, "If you or Dot ever need a break, Magnus and I are more than happy to pitch in."

"Madzie has asked about you," Catarina decided to admit. Alec was already gaining steady points in her book and there didn't seem like any harm.

"She has?" Alec's whole face lit up, and Catarina got a good idea why Magnus was so infatuated. "I found some of the old books my siblings and I had and I brought them here in case she might like them. I also went to a mundane store and got some coloring books and crayons." Alec stood, putting his drink aside and went to the other side of the room. He picked up a stylish leather box that fit in with the rest of the room. He set it in front of Catarina and opened it, revealing books and crayons, as well as some other toys.

Catarina realized that Alec had just about won her over completely in a single act. "That all looks great," she told him.

Alec looked pleased. "I can get some more craft supplies, if you think she would like that? I know I could get some paints..."

"I’ll ask her," Catarina said. "I'm sure she'd love to have a play date with you and Magnus."

"That'd be great, I can probably get the time off," Alec said, putting the lid back on and putting the box to the side. "I talked with Magnus and he said he could cast some childproofing spells, so she'd be safe."

Catarina watched him as he returned to his chair. "You've put a lot of thought into this."

Alec blushed, trying to hide it by taking his drink back up. "I just remember when my little brother Max was living in the Institute, I felt like I was always chasing after him, making sure he didn't get hurt. I don't want Madzie to be someplace unsafe, especially after all she's been through."

"I appreciate that," Catarina said, still watching Alec. He was proving to be... honest, earnest, and not like any shadowhunter she'd known in recent memory.

Magnus took that moment wandered into the room, stretching out his back and making his way to the drink cart. He picked up a glass and poured out what Catarina had left him, taking a long sip with a happy sigh. "Happy Friday everyone."

What was most interesting to Catarina though, was Alec. He was watching Magnus with unhidden love and happiness. But she focused back on Magnus before he could catch her studying. "Who was that?" Catarina asked, looking in the direction of the front door his client must have just gone out of.

"I'm not breaking confidentiality," Magnus shook his head, and moved to press a kiss to her cheek. He then cross over and sat right in Alec's lap with zero shame. He’d always had a habit of being comfortable with displays of affection in front of her or Ragnor.

Alec just blushed more, but put his drink down to wrap his arms around Magnus' waist. It probably wasn't the most comfortable seating arrangement, considering Magnus wasn't much shorter than Alec, but it was also clear from the way they both relaxed that they weren't going to let that stop them. Alec hooked his chin over Magnus' shoulder, and seemed the calmest he had been since she'd arrived.

"So what brings you by tonight?" Magnus asked, looking utterly content. All because of this shadowhunter, who apparently liked kids and wanted to learn how to make drinks and seemed to be at home within Magnus' loft. 

Catarina met Magnus' eyes, meeting the curiosity there, and said, "I just wanted to catch up."

"It has been awhile," Magnus agreed, sipping his drink.

"I was also wondering if you and Alec might be able to watch Madzie from time to time," Catarina said, having decided. Alec's eyes shone excitedly.

"Of course, we'd love to," Magnus sounded equally excited. "Alec has already gotten some supplies for if she came over."

Catarina grinned, "He showed me. It's very thoughtful."

"You know my home is yours," Magnus said.

"Oh really," Catarina grinned, looking to Alec now. "Let me tell you about the year Ragnor and the two of us spent together in Rome in a tiny little house."

Magnus shook his head, eyes going wide. "Oh no! Alexander doesn't-"

Alec perked up with clear interest. "I want to hear this."

Magnus groaned, sinking lower so that he could bury his face in Alec's neck. "Fine. Catarina, do your worst."

As Catarina stood and made them another round of drinks, preparing to tell some embarrassing, (but not cruelly so) stories from Magnus' past, she heard Alec whisper to Magnus, "You know nothing could make me love you less."

And those words that she wasn't meant to hear? They decided it. Catarina liked this Alec Lightwood a whole lot and she thought Ragnor would have approved just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over at: maiaisbia.tumblr.com


End file.
